Bazelgeuse
"As if it wasn't bad enough that last harvest was meagre, that damned beast had to swoop in!" A Bazelgeuse, called a scourge of the skies on the eastern continent. While there are many omens that can be considered bad, the sighting of a bazelgeuse is considered one of the worst. Arrogant and strong beasts that don't seem to hold any creature above them, often even fighting each other outside of mating season. Region of Appearance These aggressive beasts only have been sighted on the eastern continent. Making their nests at almost unreachable mountain edges and caves, they don't often trouble any other than those around their nests. But sometimes juvenile and curious specimen starts to wander and can cause all kind of problems in their wake. During mating season, the beasts start to seek each other out and usually goes with all kind of trouble. Lifestyle While bazelgeuses can be considered dangerous beasts that shouldn't be approached without any good preparation, they aren't that active threats. Unless properly provoked or motivated, bazelgeuses don't tend to move far from their nests. They are quite territorial, however. Any intruder of any size that somehow manages to tick a bazelgeuse off will be attacked and chased for several miles if the bazelgeuse doesn't manage to kill the 'intruder'. Being the arbitrary beasts, there isn't much information on what in general provokes a bazelgeuse to pick a fight. Being carnivores, they eat meat. But they aren't above feasting up carcasses. The easier the prey, the better. During mating season, which is in late autumn, set off to find mates. They don't travel often far, still within a few days travel from their nests. When two meet, the male starts to roar. Some have witnessed a male bazelgeuse roaring for ten minutes straight before the female decided if the male was worthy. If a female decides that a male specimen isn't worth to be her mate, she attacks without warning. Strong Points * Scales: The bazelgeuse is a reptile, having scales all over its body. Not a big surprise but many of its scales are actually one of the weapons that the has in its arsenal. Able to load the scales with chakra, the is able to dislocate many of its scales, letting them rain on an area or its victims. The chakra starts to become unstable, leading to the scales blowing up. While a few scales are hardly a threat, an adult bazelgeuse can drop a large load of scales on a concentrated area. When chakra is being poured into the scales, they start to glow up red. This is the only warning before the scales will become volatile. * Flight: Though lazy and heavy, bazelgeuses can fly with their wings. If they do so with the aid of chakra or not is still something not entirely certain but they are able to lift themselves up into the air. They might not be the fastest up in the air, they can be quite tedious once giving chase. * Endurance: As one can expect, the scales serve as natural protection for the beast. Able to endure a punch, it is hard to take down a once it is awake and fights back. Weak Points * Lazy and arbitrary creature: From juvenile to adult, the bazelgeuse is a lazy beast. They are perhaps unpredictable but that doesn't always work in their favour. While they can forgive, for example, a herd of horses to run in a nearby valley, they can suddenly decide to strike out against a bigger threat - for simply being there. This isn't just for mature specimen, but also young bazelgeuses. It is almost a guarantee that bazelgeuses start fighting each other to the death outside mating season. Which many contribute (and are quite happy about) that the beast's population has never been quite big. * Slow: While you are going to need a lot of preparation to take one bazelgeuse down, they are relatively slow. Both in the air as on the ground. Their scales put a lot of weight on the beasts, which makes not an impossible goal to kill a specimen. Category:Beastiary Category:Beast Category:Special Creature Category:Eastern Continent